Team NeSaShi
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Bagaimana jika makhluk-makhluk cool seperti Neji, Sasuke, dan Shino, mendapat misi ke Otogakure untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berhenti sebentar untuk istirahat, dan kecanggunganpun dimulai...


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Team Ne-Sa-Shi © Aomi Akinosuke

-

"Itulah tugas yang harus kalian lakukan." ucap Tsunade tegas. "Pokoknya jangan sampai gagal."

"Baik!"

Diketuai langkah gesit Neji, tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang itu, Neji, Sasuke, dan Shino, melesat ke Otogakure. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berhenti sebentar untuk istirahat, kecanggunganpun dimulai.

Neji membuka-buka tasnya, dilihatnya sekeliling ternyata Shino juga lagi membuka-buka tasnya, Sasukepun begitu. Tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil mereka ucapkan.

Inner Neji: 'Andai Sasuke itu Naruto, tugas membunuh Orochimaru pasti tidak akan sehening ini.'

Inner Shino: 'Andai Sasuke itu Kiba, pasti aku lebih bisa berbicara sepatah dua patah kata sekarang.'

Inner Sasuke: 'Andai mereka itu bukan Neji dan Shino, aku pasti sudah melumat mereka.'

Setelah memeriksa dengan teliti barang bawaan mereka, mereka beranjak dengan wajah datar masing-masing seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dalam hati mereka..

Inner Neji: 'Sial! dompet ku ketinggalan lagi, mana aku ketuanya. Masak aku harus pinjem duit anggota?'

Inner Shino: 'Kenapa harus sikat gigi yang ketinggalan sih, kenapa enggak kantong shuriken aja yang ketinggalan? Kalau begini besok aku pasti tidak akan pede bicara di depan Orochimaru.'

Inner Sasuke: 'Aku sudah mencuri barang berharga mereka, fufufu. Tapi sepertinya Gatsby ku tadi juga tidak ada, gawat! Rambutku bisa menciut.'

Past past past

Setengah hari mereka berkejaran, hari pun mulai beranjak malam. Akhirnya Neji berujar, "Kita istirahat dan tidur disini, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk persiapan besok."

"Baik." kata Shino dan Sasuke bersamaan, dan.. tanpa protes.

Memang agak aneh kalo tiga orang cool disatukan dalam sebuah tim, apalagi malam ini mereka harus mandi. Walaupun di tempat terbuka, tetap saja namanya 'mandi bersama'.

"Sebaiknya kau buka bajumu Sasuke, tidak ada yang akan meng'apa-apa'imu disini." bujuk Neji yang 'ngeri' melihat Sasuke hanya mojok ngeliatin mereka (Shino dan Neji) asik main air.

Sasuke yang tergoda pelan-pelan menanggalkan pelindung kepalanya.

Shino dan Neji masih sibuk main air.

Sasuke menanggalkan kantong shurikennya.

Shino dan Neji main air.

Sasuke menanggalkan bajunya.

Shino dan Neji main air sambil lirik-lirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menanggalkan celananya.

Shino dan Neji cengo, main airnya juga slow mode.

Sasuke menanggalkan semuanya (enggak ding!). Sasuke mulai menjamah air, "Hi~ duingin~!" keluhnya seraya menyelupkan diri sepenuhnya. Tapi ketika memeriksa sekeliling, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dua orang lainnya itu. Sepertinya mereka (Shino dan Neji) memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Eng, tidak ada apa-apa." kontan Shino plus Neji langsung tersadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Inner Neji: "Ngeres banget dagh gue, begini aja udah ngiler, apalagi yang masuk itu cewek!"

Inner Shino: "Perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku deg-degan?"

Inner Sasuke: "Kalau mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padaku, maap Tsunade, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka."

Setelah acara mandi-mandian selesai, mereka menuju ketenda dan mempersiapkan acara makan-makanan.

Inner Sasuke: 'hemmm... haruuum, baiklah akan ku ambil satu.'

Ketika jemari indah Sasuke nyaris menyentuh satu tusuk ikan bakar itu, tangannya dicegat. "Tunggu yang lain matang." pinta Neji tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sasuke mulai risih dan menarik-narik tangannya.

Empat detik.

Neji tidak menghiraukannya.

Lima detik.

Sasuke menarik-narik lebih kencang tangannya dan berucap "Lepaskan!"

Enam detik.

Neji mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Shino terkesiap, ia masih ragu apa yang akan Neji lakukan, "Ne, Neji...?"

Dan tujuh detik...

Setelah acara makan-makanan berakhir, sekarang saatnya tidur-tiduran.

"Apa kau yakin Neji akan baik-baik saja diluar sana?" Tanya Shino dengan datar yang berbaring disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Salah sendiri kenapa melakukan 'itu'!" sesalnya menyumpahi.

Diluar tenda...

"Huaacchimm!!" Neji ngapus ingus. Tak ayal, diluar memang sangat dingin.

Didalam tenda...

'Shino, bukankah bagus kalau Neji tidak ada, kau bisa berdua------an. ASTAGANAGABUAYASINGA! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shino?! Apa yang kau pikirkan??!!' jerit Shino dalam hati. 'Mungkin wajahku perlu disiram.'

"Mau kemana, Tu?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok Shino yang mulai menjauh.

"Ke sungai, lagian apaan tu 'Tu'?"

"Kutu!" jawab Sasuke garing.

-

Sehari berselang tim ini memang tampak sangat suram, tak banyak kata yang menghiasi. Tapi hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah. (apa hubungannya ya?)

"Mhuwaah..." Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya, membuka mata, dan sadar---dan sadar---matanya yang masih sayu membelalak, memergoki sepasang tangan(indah)nya dalam keadaan yang nista (memeluk Shino dan menggunakannya sebagai guling). 'Kyaa-----!!!' jeritnya dalam hati. Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, berharap Shino tidak pernah menyadarinya. Atau bahkan berharap Shino tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya selamanya... selamanya... selamanya... selamanya... selamanya...

"Sasuke?..."

"Guwaaaaa!" Sasuke kaget sendiri dengan jeritan spontan mulutnya ditengah kalimat Neji.

"...Shino, apa kalian sudah bangun?"

"Sudah." Ucap Shino inosen sambil bangkit.

'Brengsek! Apa dia ingin pamer, apa di dalam hatinya dia sedang berpesta menertawakan ku?'. Sasuke ikut bangkit, ujung matanya tidak beralih sedetikpun dari punggung Shino, menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

-

"Sasuke, kau kebarat! Shino, kau ketimur!" perintah Neji layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke dan Shino bersamaan.

"Aku disini, menunggu hasil kerja kalian." ujarnya cool dengan memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan Byakugan.

'Keparat!' inner Sasuke.

'Ketua sialan!' inner Shino.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke dan Shino toh tetap melaksanakan perintah. Mereka tau Neji tidak mungkin se'lucu' itu, pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

'Itu dia! Kabuto..' Shino menyiagakan tangannya mempersiapkan serangan dibalik dinding tempat persembunyiannya.

Tak.

Kabuto terdengar berhenti.

'Kurang ajar, apa dia tau?'

"Sai, ini kamarmu."

'Apa? Sai? Jadi dia bersama seseorang.'

Ceklakk.

Terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari arah Kabuto tadi. Shino yang nenunggu kepergian Kabuto beranjak tanpa suara ketika memastikan bayangan Kabuto aman dari penglihatannya, dan membuka pintu dengan bantuan serangga-serangga aka kutu-kutunya itu dengan mudah.

Kreakk...

Terlihat seseorang didalam...

-

"Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu." sapa seseorang dihadapan Sasuke.

"...Orochimaru." gumam Sasuke pada orang itu.

"Andai saja Naruto tengik itu tidak membawamu pulang, kau pasti sudah menjadi milikku sekarang."

"Che, siapa yang sudi menjadi milikmu."

"..."

"Jangan memperlihatkan senyum seperti itu, mirip setan!"

Tap.. Tap..

"Jangan mendekat." Sasuke mempersiapkan chidori ditangan kirinya.

Orochimaru yang semakin dekat tak sedikitpun memperdulikan ancaman Sasuke.

Tap.. Tap.. Tak...

Dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke. "Sasuke, maukah kau...."

-

"Hei kau yang disana, percuma saja sembunyi. Keluarlah, aku tau kau disitu."

Nejipun menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kabuto, mana Orochimaru?" Neji sedikit tidak sabar.

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah!" Kabuto langsung berlari kencang kearah Neji. Neji terkesiap, dan buru-buru menyiapkan pertahanan yang tak sempurna. Lari Kabuto seperti bayangan, hampir tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan Byakugannya. Alhasil, Kabuto berhasil menghantam Neji, dan sekarang tubuh Neji berada dibawah Kabuto.

Neji membelalak, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

-

Kreakk...

Terlihat seseorang didalam...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!" Shino tanpa sadar ikut berteriak. Pintu yang dipegangnya dibantingnya tiba-tiba. "Maap, aku tidak tau kau sedang ganti baju!". Shino berkeringat, ditahannya nafsu untuk tidak membuka pintu itu lagi. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, jangan-jangan ini hanya tipuan supaya dia yang ada didalam itu bisa kabur. Kurangajar!

Bruk!

Dibantingnya lagi pintu itu, dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sai, atau siapalah itu, dia! Telanjang bulat!.

-

Orochimaru kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke. "Sasuke, maukah kau... menjadi milikku sekali lagi?" dengan nada yang bukan seperti bertanya.

Sasuke mulai merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi. Orochimaru mulai membuka baju Sasuke, setelah itu celananya. Dan terakhir...

Sasuke meronta-ronta dijeratan Orochimaru. Dia mulai yakin apa yang akan Orochimaru lakukan, karena itulah dia berteriak. "Nejiiiiii! Shinooooo! Atau siapa saja, tolooooooooong!!"

-

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bego!" Neji mulai gentar melihat Kabuto melepas-lepas seperangkat pakaian dan aksesoris ninjanya.

"Memberimu pelajaran!" Kabuto berujar ganas, seringai mengerikan melebar dari bibirnya. Neji merasa yakin ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

-

"Tugas membunuh Orochimaru itu diserahkan padaku, Tobi!"

"Iya, Tobi juga tau Deidara-senpai. Tapi setidaknya beri Tobi istirahat sejenak, kitakan baru saja bertugas membereskan ekor sepuluh."

'Ekor sepuluh? Emangnya bijuu itu ada berapa?' batin Deidara.

"Lagi pula, markas Orochimarukan sudah dekat."

"Justru karena sudah dekat kita harus bergegas, nanti keduluan."

"Huu---uuh! Senpai bodoh!"

"Tobi, jangan berisik!"

-

"Kankuro-sama, kenapa Kazekage mengirim kita untuk membantu ninja-ninja Konoha itu, padahal mereka saja sudah cukup, kan?"

"Kalian tau kan, Kazekage tidak terlalu percaya dengan cara kerja tim Konoha muda itu. Lagi pula Konoha sudah begitu banyak berjasa bagi Suna, jadi apa salahnya balas budi."

-

"Karin, mau apa kau?"

"Kita sudah lama menunggu disini Suigetsu, aku yakin Sasuke dalam bahaya."

"Jangan, nanti ketahuan kalau kita membuntutinya!"

"Kalau itu masalah keselamatan Sasuke, aku ikut Karin." Juugo angkat bicara.

"Kau?" Karin melirik Suigetsu.

"Huh, apa boleh buat."

-

Deidara bersama rekannya, Tobi, turun dari burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Tim Kankuropun juga sudah sampai di markas Orochimaru. Sedang tim Hebi mencoba menerobos masuk.

Begitu banyak lorong di dalam tempat itu sehingga walaupun banyak orang yang datang tetap tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sengaja tanpa alat bantu, kecuali disatu titik tengah pertemuan lorong-lorong itu.

Pihak Akatsuki:

Deidara: "Aku tidak kira akan sepanjang ini. Ternyata Orochimaru itu pandai membuat lobang juga, ya? Padahal waktu di Akatsuki aku tidak pernah malihatnya belajar mencangkul."

Tobi: "Zzzzz" (tidur sambil jalan).

Deidara: "Hah, Tobi, apa itu?!"

Pihak Suna:

Lancar dan damai. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Apa itu Kankuro-sama?!"

"A-aku tidak percaya, apa yang mereka lalukan?!"

Pihak Hebi:

"Disitu!" Karin menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud. Tapi... "Hah, apa yang--?!"

Pihak Orochimaru:

Orochimaru: "Haaaaaah... aku tidak menyangka akan seenak ini. Hei Daidara, mau ikutan tidaak?"

Daidara dan Tobi: (sweatdrop).

Orochimaru: "Hei, ninja-ninja Suna, walau aku tidak begitu mengenal kalian, bergabunglah. Apa kalian ingin kedinginan disitu saja? Dan kalian, mantan rekan-rekannya Sasuke, Santailah...! Aku sudah menduga kalian semua pasti akan datang kemari."

Kabuto: "Karena itulah kami mangadakan penyambutan. Iyakan Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Sai?"

Sasuke: "Terimakasih atas bajunya, ya. Walaupun tadi dipaksa makai, ternyata bagus juga."

Kabuto: "Sebab, baju yang kalian pakai itu pada kotor, dan Orochimaru-sama tidak ingin ada orang yang mengotori rumahnya."

Neji: "Tapi jangan secara paksa begitu dong... kami kan merasa tidak enak!"

Shino: 'Teh seenak ini aku tidak percaya Kabuto yang buat, dan harumnya… akhirnya bisa membuatku lupa tentang penampakan bugil tadi. Ah tidak! Aku ingat lagi!'

Sai: 'Sial! Gara-gara baju sial itu aku ketiban sial! Dasar sial! Sial!' (ngirup teh dengan tenang).

Pihak Akatsuki, pihak Suna, dan pihak Hebi: "Kita pulang saja semuanya, sepertinya ini bukan markas Orochimaru."

* * *

Aomi: gomen gaje, soalnya ini fanfic pertama...

minta kritik dan saran yang membangunnya yaa?


End file.
